1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a joint to be produced by a dado machine, but which has been modified to make a sinuose dado, for the production of joints. This type of joint has application in the cabinet making industry and also other applications which require precision and structural strength in the joining of panel material.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different modified forms of dado joints and other similar joints heretofore have been provided such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos: 350,803, 491,383, 2,430,200, 4,025,215, 4,057,356, 4,112,986, 4,274,756 and 4,760,870. However, these previously known forms of modified dado joints and other similar joints do not include the sinuose dado groove (varying depth) and complimentary dado tongue portions of the instant invention.